


I came back to let you know, got a thing for you and I can’t let go

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:Starting with eskimo kisses before moving on to soft kisses.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	I came back to let you know, got a thing for you and I can’t let go

**Author's Note:**

> Do you, like me, need something light and feel-good? Go ahead then.
> 
> (Title from Vinny Troia feat. Jaidene Veda - Do For Love (Matt Lange Remix))

Marinette closed her eyes as she tried to bring her breathing under control. It was no use. Her heart was beating so fast she felt the vibration all over her body. Or maybe she was just trembling, because her nerves were on end and not a single part of her could stand still? 

_ I can do this, _ she told herself over and over again. She had seen it in Adrien’s eyes when she’d revealed herself - joy, surprisingly something that looked like relief and the same unmistakable love that she knew so well. What was there to stop her then? Nothing, of course.

And the fact that Chat was none other than Adrien? Well, suffice it to say it saved her from feeling so torn and confused about her feelings. It was wonderful that her two favourite people in the whole world were one and the same person after all. Why had she hesitated then? Why hadn’t she just hugged him and kissed him right there?

She guessed that a part of her still clung to her professionalism no matter how hard it was. Because she’d been there not only in her capacity as his partner but as the new guardian too. What would he think if the new guardian just threw herself at him? He’d probably die a happy death, she thought, but still didn’t risk it. 

And maybe she’d needed some time to come to terms with the new information, with this new reality between them. Although things didn’t seem to be much different for him if his attitude after the reveal was anything to go by. He’d seemed overjoyed but he’d still tried to stay serious while they discussed Miraculous matters. He’d kissed her hand goodbye which had left her melting into a puddle. Nothing new.

So she’d decided she could do it. She could tell him how she felt and put the poor boy’s heart at ease since he probably still thought she was in love with someone else. When she’d called him, marvelling at how easy it was to do it now that they knew, he hadn’t hesitated, saying he’d be there in five minutes. 

When he arrived on her balcony, with a minute to spare, he was a little out of breath and she couldn’t help smiling fondly at him. He’d been in such a hurry to see her and made no attempt to hide it. 

“M’lady, is everything ok?” He said as he stood before her. Right, she hadn’t exactly told him why she wanted to speak to him. And he hadn’t given her a chance. 

“Yes, absolutely. I just… “ she paused, took a deep breath and fought the urge to look at her feet. “I have to tell you something. But I have a poor record from whenever I attempted it in the past so I’m kind of waiting for some calamity to befall us,” she continued, smiling despite her nervousness. 

“You’re not nervous because of me, right?” He asked. It wasn’t such a far-retched conclusion given her usual behaviour around him in the past. 

“I’m trying not to be,” she admitted. 

“Can I do anything to help?” The soft question from him melted her heart. Always looking to make her feel better, more comfortable. How she could feel nervous around him was beyond her. 

“Come here,” she said suddenly and took in his startled expression. Maybe she should be the one to do it after all. So instead she took a step forward. His eyes widened slightly and she saw him swallow. 

“I’m listening,” he said with what was supposed to be an encouraging smile but she knew him too well to buy that. 

“Maybe I prefer to show you instead,” Marinette said with a shy smile as her hands cupped his cheeks. That was when another bout of nerves overtook her and she felt she was trembling again. He probably felt it took and took pity on her.

“Is this good for a start?” he said, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers. Of course he’d know what she was trying and still failing to do. She couldn’t help it and giggled at the sweetness of the gesture. 

“Eskimo kisses?” she asked as she felt her body relax. Yes, there was nothing scary about him being so close. On the contrary, it was all the more tempting. 

“Yes, it’s a good friendly greeting, I think,” he said, still sounding a little nervous himself. “But since you’re already here,” he added, trailing off. She took it as the invitation that it was and didn’t hesitate any longer.

When her lips touched his, she felt her knees give out. How anything could feel so good, she didn’t know. Thankfully, two strong arms held her up and brought her even closer, enveloping her in Adrien’s warmth. Yes, this was what it was about. A burst of courage was all it took to finally be where she’d longed to be for so long, in his embrace. 

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips. Because it no longer felt unimaginable to say it. 

“I gathered as much,” he said, smiling. He must have understood that she wouldn’t do this for anyone, that it was her feelings for him that had given her strength. His eyes were bright, love and happiness shining in them. But she was going to admire that later, she decided as she pressed her lips against his in another soft kiss. He surprised her by pulling back a little.

“I love you too, you know that,” he said. As if he needed to remind her. But it still felt good to hear it.

“I know,” she breathed and then kissed him for real. They had so much to catch up on, starting with kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe I've already written 28 of these prompts! It's getting harder and harder to choose from the remaining ones. But it's still fun!


End file.
